Famous and Average
by you-gotta-love-jake-AND-edward
Summary: Edward Cullen is the most famous man in the world, Bella Swan is an average girl who's on a holiday in Hollywood. She meets Edward and he takes an instant shine to her but keeps his distance. Please R&R! xx Kate
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ******** this is my VERY first fanfic so please be kind- please review as well, I'll attempt to make my stories funny and they'll ALL be Twilight related **

Kate xx

It was my first time anywhere near Hollywood. I had dreamed of going there all my life and hopefully meet- or at least get to see- _the_ teenage heartthrob, Edward Cullen.

He was the boy that all boys wanted be, the boy that all girls wanted to meet, and the boy that I, Isabella Marie Swan, wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

He was perfect, his hair, golden eyes, perfect physique, gorgeous pale skin, everything was just right. We were the same age, both 17, I was a high school drop out whose dream was to be an actor, and I'd always hoped that Edward would make my dream come true.

I had left my father in the small town of Forks, I had only lived with him for a few weeks, before that I had been living with my mother. But I had decided it was time for a change.

I walked aimlessly down the streets of Hollywood, it was getting late so I decided it was time to go back to my hotel room.

As I walked back, I heard ear-piercing-fan-girl screams, I walked over to the crowd of girls.

"Oh my God! This is the best moment of my life!" they were all screaming.

I pushed my way through the crowed, apologizing the whole time whenever I stepped on someone's toes.

Then I realized why they were screaming.

My face lost all colour, my whole body went limp, I couldn't find my voice at the very moment when _he_ looked in my eyes.

All the girls stopped screaming when he went silent and they turned to look at me, all was silent.

He kept staring, I stared right back, bewildered.

"Hi… Mr. Cullen." I whispered.

"Hello, have I met you before?" he asked, confused.

It was like it was only us, none of the fan girls existed anymore, it was just him and me.

"No… I don't think so?" my voice was low, I was being very careful, I knew that if I wasn't that I'd fall or do something stupid and uncoordinated.

"Oh, would you like to take a ride with me?"

My eyes widened, "What?!" I screeched. "Ugh… I mean, yes, thank you, that would be lovely," I smiled and stepped into his limo.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" his body guard whispered, he was a broad man, but had the same coloured skin and eyes as Edward.

"I'll explain later," Edward replied in his beautiful voice and sat opposite me in the limousine.

As we drove away I looked back at the fan girls and childishly stuck my tongue out at them- I heard Edward chuckle.

I quickly spun back to Edward, hoping he didn't see what I'd just done so immaturely.

It was silent for a moment as I studied his flawless face, he looked away uncomfortably.

"You look like… some people I've seen before," I murmured.

Edward chuckled lightly, "Maybe we have met before?" he raised his eyebrows.

He was simply the most exquisite man I'd ever seen.

I shook my head as I giggled, "No, I'm sure we haven't."

We stared at each other for a minute longer.

"I know who you look like," I said without thinking.

"Really, who?"

"You wouldn't know them, they went to my old school," I smiled.

"Where did you go to school?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if you'd know it, it was in a small town named Forks."

His topaz eyes widened, "Forks, Washington?"

"Yes," I smiled again, I couldn't seem to wipe it off my face, I was speaking to Edward freakin' Cullen! "Have you been there?"

Edward smiled a heart breaking crooked smile, "I used to live there, with the rest of my family."

"Really? Wow, what a coincidence, does your family still live there?"

"Yes, actually, Alice-"

"No way!" I interrupted him, "Alice? And that means Rosalie and Jasper are your step brother and sister!"

"You've met them?" He asked.

"No… I wouldn't say that, but they seemed nice."

"Are you planning to go back to Forks any time soon?"

"Yes, three weeks, can I tell them that I know you?"

I hadn't ever talked to them, they were too intimidating, but now I knew who there brother was…

"No!" He interrupted my thoughts then coughed, "No, sorry, please don't."

"Why not?" My brows pulled together.

He hesitated, "Just, please, don't. I'm coming back to Forks in three weeks as well, I might introduce you."

I was stunned. This famous actor, most probably the most famous actor in the world, would still know and remember me in three weeks, I couldn't help but smile.

"Since when are you going back?!" his body guard, whom I forgot was sitting next to Edward, asked.

"Since now." Edward quickly looked at him then looked back at me, "Oh, how rude of me! What's your name?"

I smiled, "Bella, Bella Swan," I put my hand out in front of me and signalled for him to shake it, he didn't. He just moved uncomfortable in his seat and looked away.

How strange.

I pulled back frowning, Edward began to speak again. "Very nice to meet you, Bella, this is my body guard, and brother, Emmett." I didn't dare put my hand out this time, even if I hadn't been rejected the minute before, this man, Emmett, was huge.

"Hi, Emmett, nice to meet you," I tried to sound brave, but this man was intimidating.

Edward laughed, "Don't be so scared of him, he's just a big teddy bear."

Emmett began to laugh as well, "I can't deny it."

"Do you have to hide or something when you get back to Forks? Because you know everyone in that tiny town would go mental over you."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "I don't know about that, but I do have a plan, yes."

I hesitated, "I don't mean to pry, but can I ask what your plan is?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "Wouldn't bother me if you told her, she seems trustworthy."

"My plan is to-" Edward was cut off by a shrill ring that made me jump, it didn't seem to bother either of them.

Edward groaned as he read the caller ID.

"Hey Rose," he said, Emmett tried to grab the phone to talk to her yet didn't succeed.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" she, Rosalie, yelled so loud into the phone that I could easily hear.

"Shh! Quiet," He glanced at me then talked so quietly and quickly into the phone I couldn't make out one word, it was almost inhuman.

I could tell Edward was getting angry while he was talking to his sister, Emmett noticed how hard I was straining to hear, he came and sat next to me.

"What brings you to Hollywood?" He asked.

"I'm an actor, I dropped out of school a few weeks ago to come here."

"Is that it?" He asked.

I lied by nodding, Emmett didn't believe me, I could tell because he raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know I'm lying?" I asked, bewildered.

Emmett shrugged.

I sighed, "If you must know," I wavered, "I came looking for Edward." I could barely hear my own voice I said it so quietly.

"Naww! Bella's got a crush!" He said in a girly voice that made me laugh, Edward was right; he was just a big teddy bear.

"Shh!" I mock punched him. "Ouch!" I yelped, his arm was rock hard, literally, and cold- even through his shirt.

Edward stopped his conversation momentarily to give Emmett a firm look, something was going on here.

It was awkward and silent after that.

Edward hung up on Rosalie and didn't gaped at me.

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat.

We sat like that for a few more minutes, when I realized the time.

"Hold crow! I have to get back to my hotel!" I yelled.

"Why right now?" Emmett asked, Edward was still watching me.

"It closes at 7, I can't get in after that!" I began to panic; there was no way that I could afford to book somewhere else.

"Relax, Bella, where is your hotel?"

"Do you know Hotel Hollywood?"

Emmett nodded slowly, "There's no way we can make it back there in 10 minutes, sorry, we've been driving in the wrong direction for the last 20 minutes, we just told the driver to drive around, we should've asked, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," I forced a smile although I wasn't sure where I was going to sleep.

"Do you think Edward could make the hotel manager let you in?"

I shook my head, "No, the manager would've gone home, that's why I can't get in after 7."

A smile broke across Emmett's face, "Can't we just break in?"

"And how would we do that?" I smiled as I asked.

Emmett got a cheeky grin on his face and opened his mouth to talk.

Edward, who hadn't spoken in over 10 minutes, interrupted him. "No, Emmett, stop that train of thought right now." He hadn't smiled for over 10 minutes; he just stared at me intently.

I squinted at Edward, "What exactly was his train of thought?"

He looked away in discomfit.

Edward sighed, "I guess she'll have to stay at our house."

Inside, I was jumping up and down with excitement, but on the outside, I was playing it cool. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do, I'm sorry you can't stay in your hotel tonight."

**Please review! I won't write another chapter unless I get at least 10 reviews! And the people who review will get a shout out in my next chapter! Kate xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was my birthday ****J**** please review x**

"Thank you, thank you very much, Mr. Cullen." I replied.

For the first time in 10 minutes, I finally saw his beautiful smile reappear. "Please, Edward."

"Edward," I smiled.

"What movie are you auditioning for?" Edward asked.

"How did you know I was an actress?" I said, surprised.

"I heard you talking to Emmett."

"Oh, I guess you have good hearing."

"You have no idea," He mumbled.

I felt my head tilt to one side, confused.

I decided to change the subject, "Where have you been all day, Edward?" I couldn't help but smile a little when I said his name.

"Interviews, non-stop since eight this morning," he smiled.

"You poor thing, do you enjoy interviews?"

"Some, some are boring or terrifying."

I heard Emmett chuckle, I did the same. "Terrifying?"

"Yes," Edward grinned, "You try being in the middle of 700 fans with no one to protect you."

"Isn't that Emmett's job?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but he's not the best bodyguard ever."

I laughed.

"We'll be there in a minute," Emmett told me.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Sure, but I must warn you, it's not what you're expecting, I can assure you."

As we drove up the driveway, I was shocked; it definitely wasn't what I was expecting.

It was about the size of my house at home, maybe a few rooms- but not much more.

Edward chuckled lightly at my reaction, "I told you."

"No! I'm sorry, that would've looked rude, it just wasn't… I mean I was expecting something bigger, I guess," I said quickly.

"Don't worry," he said, "I don't spend money on things that I don't need, and I certainly don't need a big house."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do with the rest of your money?" there would be so much more money! I read in a magazine that he got over $50,000,000 to do one movie.

Edward shrugged, "Mostly charities."

As I had all night, I felt like jumping up and hugging him, but I thought that might be a bad idea and I wasn't sure why- it might have had something to do with the fact that he wouldn't even shake my hand before.

We walked inside, a two bedroom house with one bathroom; not what I was expecting at all.

Edward smiled, "You can use my bed, I'll take the couch."

"No, I'll take the couch, I don't want to cause any trouble!"

"It's our fault that you couldn't get into your hotel, the least we can do is give you a proper bed."

We kept arguing until I finally lost.

"Thank you," I smiled, "Goodnight." I walked to Edward's bedroom, as I walked in, I was hit by his glorious scent.

I lay down on his bed and went through what was happening.

I had been the one that Edward Cullen chose to come back in his car.

I had been the one who Edward Cullen talked to.

I had been the one who's sleeping in Edward Cullen's bed.

I was the one who was living their dream.

My stomach rumbled, I hadn't eaten for over six hours.

I left my bed to search for some food.

As I walked into the kitchen I heard Emmett talked quietly on the phone.

"Shh, I can hear her, got to go, love you, Rose."

Weird, how did he hear me coming- I hadn't made any noise and was at east 20 paces away from him.

"Bella!" he said.

I walked slowly into the room where he was watching television. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Hi," He smiled his goofy smile, "Hungry?"

I frowned, "How did you know that?"

It took him a second to compose his face, the first emotion I saw was shock, like he'd made a mistake. "Ugh… well… I just assumed because you haven't had dinner."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am a little hungry."

"Bit of a problem, we don't have any food."

"None?"

"None, sorry, Bella, we don't eat much," there was a strange look on his face as he said that, like he was hiding a smile.

"Oh, no worries," But just as I said that, my stomach rumbled.

Emmett chuckled, "Edward's gone to food," The same strange look appeared on his face again. "He'll be back soon, come and sit until then."

I went and sat down next to Emmett. "This is odd," I said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What's weird? Watching TV?"

I giggled, "No, I'm in _Edward Cullen's_ house!"

Emmett grinned, "And…?"

"And… I don't know! He's just so famous! But do you know what I wasn't expecting, he's so down to earth and polite and normal."

"Maybe you're forgetting that he's only been famous for a few months."

"… Yes, but he's the most famous man in the world! So many girls would die just to be where I am right now, and I would be one of them!" Just at that moment a thought occurred to me, "If you're Edward's body guard… shouldn't you be with him right now?"

Emmett shrugged, "He can take care of himself, besides, I'm just for show-"

"What? Just for show?" I asked confused.

Emmett's eyes widened, "Never mind." He looked away.

I shook my head as if to get the weird ideas I had about the Cullen's- they didn't seem as normal as everyone else for the few days when I went to Forks High School, and it seemed like Emmett kept saying things that he shouldn't.

EPOV (A/N when you review, can you please tell me whether or not you like changing point of views or not? Thanks xoxo)

As I walked up to the house after I'd been hunting, I heard Emmett 'calling' me.

_Edward!_ He was thinking, _Edward, go and get Bella some food, she's awake and_ _starving!_ He kept saying the same thing over and over.

I sighed, I forgot how much care humans needed. I ran at vampire pace to the local grocery store and bought the essentials- pasta, fruit and vegetables. I was hoping that she wouldn't be asking questions like 'why don't they have any food in their pantry?'

Because that would be a very _hard_ question to answer.

I bought the food and the girl working the cash register smiled flirtatiously and as she gave me the receipt, I noticed her number was written on it. I gave a small smile in return but I only had eyes for one girl, and she didn't even know it.

As I ran back to the house my phone rang in my pocket, I saw the caller ID but didn't dare to answer. It was Rosalie.

She probably wanted to have another go at me because I'm letting a _human _stay in my house.

When I first saw Bella, I was sure that I'd seen her before… it was when Rosalie rang in the car that I remembered, and when I remembered, I couldn't stop staring at Bella.

I had seen Bella in one of Alice's visions.

BPOV

Emmett and I sat in silence; it looked like he was concentrating on something.

"Edward's back," He said with a smile as he stopped concentrating.

Again, I was confused and suspicious. "How do you know?"

"I can hear him coming," he shrugged.

"Oh, I guess you have good hearing," I said for the second thing today.

"You have no idea," He mumbled, like Edward had just an hour before.

Edward walked in and there was something different about him, first I noticed that his clothes were more scrunched then before, but then I noticed what really made him look different.

His eyes were a much brighter shade of gold, almost glowing.

He caught me staring and looked away nervously.

"You're… you're eyes," I stuttered.

He didn't say anything; I looked to Emmett who did the same.

"They're… they're a completely different colour," I whispered.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard him mutter, "She's more observant than I thought."

There was an awkward silence.

"It umm… it must be the lights." Edward finally said.

I nodded, not believing him.

"So, who's hungry?" Emmett asked, breaking the tension; I had a feeling he was good at that.

I was the only one to say something, "I am, but I can make it, what do you feel like?" I asked quietly.

The two boys cast a glance at each other. "Don't worry about us, Bella," as Edward, said my name it sent my heart racing. "We're fine."

"Didn't you say that you hadn't eaten since seven AM because of interviews?" I cocked my head to one side.

"Emmett's eaten and I just… went out for dinner?" It sounded more like a question. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you to come but I thought you were asleep."

I smiled, "No worries," I walked into the kitchen and found myself some pasta. I was always listening to there conversation.

"How was your dinner?" Emmett asked Edward, for some reason he was smiling- I could hear it in his voice.

There was no smile in Edwards's voice. "Good, lots of blood."

I jumped at his last sentence, did I hear wrong?

"Shh! She'll hear you!" Emmett said urgently.

"Maybe I want her to hear."

Emmett didn't say anything after that.

Lol ok… I know I didn't get 10 reviews, I think it was too much to ask! But after this chapter I would certainly like at least 10!

Thank you so much to these people who reviewed:

Flora73

xcoffesionsandtwilightismex

Emmett's Babe

gossip-bangkok

Jess – Loves forever

sunshine-96

Thank you so much guys!!!! By the way- read their stories, they're all awesome!

Kate xoxo


End file.
